1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure and associated method to remove extra current from a phase lock loop circuit.
2. Related Art
An electrical circuit typically comprises unwanted signals. Unwanted signals may cause the electrical circuit to malfunction. Therefore there exists a need to remove unwanted signals from an electrical circuit.